Redt
"Hice lo que la mayoría de las personas jamás harán; mande a la mierda al mundo, me largué; el mundo no me mandó a la mierda, yo mandé a la mierda al mundo, he viajado, vivido de verdad, he ido a lugares a los que tu jamás irás." Ricardo Elrick Debruzco Tiberius, mejor conocido como Redt, es integrante del grupo de Jonathan (La Lechuza), se trata de un carismático fortachón de fuertes convicciones y mejor amigo del líder de su actual grupo, Jonathan. De entre las muchas cosas que caracterizan a este personaje está el curioso detalle de que siempre lleva un casco de motociclista rojo, el cual nunca se quita. Antes de pertenecer al grupo de Jonathan, Redt era un forajido con un pequeño grupo, pero por algún motivo terminó quedándose solo. Personalidad Es alguien a quien no le interesan muchas cosas, no es muy inteligente, pero tiene buenos sentimientos hacia sus amigos, suele hacer bromas de mal gusto; se podría decir que representa el toque humorístico del grupo, también es muy escéptico con la religión y todas las cosas relacionadas a los milagros o la espirirtualidad, como lo demostró en la pelea contra el padre en el Capítulo 12.2. Pese a lo inmaduro que puede llegar a aparentar ser, Redt es capaz de mantener la calma de gran manera y de aconsejar al grupo como un líder nato, además de ser sumamente leal a aquellos que les tenga gran aprecio. Sin embargo, también se puede notar con bastante claridad que Redt puede llegar a ser alguien sumamente impulsivo y violento si él lo considera necesario. Apariencia Es alguien un poco mayor, tiene una complexión robusta más bien musculosa, lleva puesto un casco de color rojo, la primera vez que Jonathan lo vio llevaba chamarra marrón con piel de borrego a los lados, y por lo general tiende a seguir usando prendas similares, chamarras o chaquetas abrigadoras, camisetas de colores sólidos, al igual que pantalones que suelen ser de mezclilla, botas pesadas, y guantes de motociclista. Tiene cicatrices en el rostro causadas por el Chico del casco en su pelea por conseguir su característico casco de motociclista. elsegundo.png|Redt con el uniforme de los Tytos rmas.png|Mascara de los Tytos que representa a Redt Toy r e d t by danekoi-dal4p8b.jpg|Redt en una versión juguete. Imagen creada por: DaneKoi Brothers.png|Imagen creada por: anapaulamiss redthallowen.jpg|Imagen conmemorativa para Halloween de Redt Amigos.png Screenshot 2016-07-20-03-48-13.png Sam y Redt.png Antes de la guerra Antes del inicio de la guerra Redt era lo que se podría llamar como un “fracasado”, sin estudios, trabajaba de lo que surgiera; hasta que un día se armó de valor y decidió dejar todo atrás, pidió un préstamo de 30.000 dólares y borró todo acerca de su identidad. Se puso a viajar con su motocicleta de un lugar a otro sin rumbo, con el objetivo de huir de su pasado... Pero el dinero se le acabó muy pronto. El primer día Redt se encontraba conduciendo debajo del cielo nocturno en la carretera, se detuvo a robar maíz de un campo cercano; tras lograr su cometido y volver a su motocicleta pudo ver que varios aviones dejaban caer cajas metálicas que causaban un gran estruendo acompañado de los gruñidos y lamentos provenientes de los maizales. El mal presentimiento de Redt como si de una premonición se tratase se volvió realidad, una horda de no-muertos con atuendos de guerras pasadas salió por un bocado de la carne de nuestro amigo motociclista, con toda la presión del momento la mala suerte llego a causar más presión impidiendo que la motocicleta arrancase; al menos hasta que estaban a menos de un metro de atacar; la motocicleta arranco y Redt salió por patas de aquel lugar. Tras eso, Redt encontró refugio en la casa abandonada de unos granjeros donde se hizo con dos escopetas recortadas. Más tarde formo un grupo del que fue líder pero con el paso del tiempo este fue disminuyendo hasta quedarse completamente solo. Un casco que portar Durante el viaje en solitario Redt se encontró con el chico del casco y le exigió que le diera su casco rojo, pero el chico se negó y le ofreció uno dañado y en pésimas condiciones. Debido a la terquedad de Redt, este empezó una dura pelea de la que resultó vencedor matando a su oponente de un escopetazo en el estómago, y reclamando su preciado premio, un casco rojo. El campamento insanaty, en busca del padre Hay cosas en mi vida que necesito cumplir antes de que llegue el gran final, mis objetivos son míos y no tengo por qué contárselos a nadie más; al fin y al cabo hablar no sirve de nada; no tienes por qué preocuparte o por que preguntar. Tú me recuerdas a alguien y eso es todo. Como si se tratara de una invitación; un vaso con un líquido de color morado; el emisario se trataba de un hombre con una chamarra marrón. Redt saludó a Jonathan, le hablaba sobre las cualidades del vino y el cómo consiguió el característico casco, sin mucho éxito y recibir una amenaza de su compañero de bebidas, al igual que la invitación sin mucho éxito; Redt lo descubrió al momento y le dejo ver su engaño. Una discusión más y Jonathan le lanzo una amenaza más a Redt clavando un fragmento de vidrio entre el espacio de dos de sus dedos; así partiendo del bar y tratando de dejar atrás a su acompañante, el cual presuroso se lanzó a seguirlo. Hasta que un agobiado Jonathan se detuvo a escuchar las palabras de su perseguidor, Redt le hablo sobre que eran bastante parecidos y dejándolo ver que él conocía su dolor sugiriéndole “cuidarse las espaldas”; pero Jonathan aun dudando de sus capacidades se negaba a aceptar pero Redt decidió mostrarle sus capacidades en “La pelea de la comida”. Tras escuchar la petición y averiguar cómo funcionaba aquella batalla campal Jonathan aceptó formando una pareja con su compañero de casco, la batalla sería por una caja de chocolates. Una vez la batalla comenzó Redt tuvo un confrontamiento con un hombre bastante robusto que se abalanzaba con llaves a su brazo liberándose y enfrentándose él solo a los tres participantes restantes; ya que los otros dos fueron vencidos por Jonathan; una batalla feroz de puñetazos, recibiendo golpes Redt contraatacaba y tomaba ventaja de su condición tomando a dos oponentes del cuello, uno en cada brazo; y derribando al último con un puñetazo en el estómago pateándolo una vez en el suelo y chocando los rostros de las víctimas en los brazos uno contra el otro. Al verse a sí mismo en aquel hombre Jonathan comprendió que las palabras de Redt de verdad tenían valor, y aceptó que era capaz y se aferraba a no fallar, una vez el último oponente quedó fuera de combate la pareja se miró fijamente como tratando de iniciar una pelea pero el sonido del anunciador que reclamaba el triunfo de la pareja llamándolos “Los imbéciles sin rostro” ambos tomaron el premio y se retiraron de la multitud. thumb|El juego del caballo desbocado La pareja se dirigió a la zona central para intercambiar el botín, mientras que uno tomaba un chocolate el otro hacia una pregunta este proceso se repitió hasta que la caja quedo vacía; Jonathan preguntaba acerca de las funciones de Insanaty mientras que Redt se interesaba por conocer al primero. Tras terminar, la multitud se centró en la tarima donde un hombre llamaba la atención del tumulto, Redt le sugirió acercarse para que comprendiera la situación del recinto, tras avanzar la pareja llegó a la primera fila viendo cómo el hombre incitaba a las personas. Redt se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que Jonathan viera eso y le advirtió marcharse, pero no hubo respuesta, un furioso Jonathan se lanzó al centro de la tarima y tomo como rehén al hombre que amenazaba a un grupo de chicos que esperaban morir, ese suceso causo un revuelo y Redt se preparaba para disparar y proteger a Jonathan a modo de cobertura, tras lograr que Insanaty le brindara a Jonathan la oportunidad de salvar a los rehenes con la condición de traer al líder de Bandera negra al recinto, Redt miraba a Jonathan preguntándose qué tan mala idea era aceptar el juego. Una vez el juego y las condiciones pactadas las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a Redt y Jonathan. Ambos, se dedicaron a avanzar; despistados completamente por la ciudad se adentraron en un hotel, Redt se cuestionaba si de verdad era una buena idea buscar al Padre, se preguntaba si de verdad eran tan iguales, ya que él no hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido; dejando de cuestionar la decisión de Jonathan; Redt encogido de hombros decidió seguir a Jonathan sin rechistar, con la excusa de no tener algo más que hacer y dejarle matar a unos cuantos, ambos se veían como iguales, se sentía bien al estar como un asesino al igual que él, como en familia por así decirlo. Tras recabar información y observar detenidamente el mapa de la ciudad la pareja quedo impactada al escuchar campanadas de iglesias que según Redt; estaban infestadas de no-muertos, descifrando el acertijo para encontrar al líder de Bandera Negra; Jonathan y Redt se movilizaron por los techos hacia una iglesia que según el primero era el punto exacto hablando sobre los sentimientos, el plan de robar una nave al causar una confusión y robar el itoshi, ambos pactaron el plan hasta que Jonathan le revelo que estaba solo y el único compañero con el que contaba era el mismo Redt, con nervios; Redt trataba de convencer a Jonathan de escapar de la ciudad y dejar todo atrás, pero terminó cediendo en el acto y decidió seguir a Jonathan hasta el final, con la condición de que, si Jonathan ideaba algo estúpido, le avisara antes. thumb|left|234x234px|Llegando a la iglesiaEl mar de Zombies que rodeaba la iglesia hacia que se pensara en qué tan minúscula puede ser la presencia de un humano, estos protegían la iglesia como un muro; Redt argumentaba que solo se trataba de trucos y no aceptaba que eso se pudiera tratar de un efecto espiritual. Al observar la vida y sociedad aislada dentro de la iglesia, la pareja reafirmó su confianza con odio y se lanzó a la iglesia bajando por cables de electricidad que llevaban dentro del lugar mientras que en el camino se formaba un vínculo de mejores amigos tras platicar en las alturas y disfrutar la adrenalina de superar ese cable justo antes de romperse. Haciendo una entrada triunfal, la pareja callo en el centro de la plaza de la iglesia llamando la atención de todo mundo, Redt furioso por la presencia del padre y su silencio trató de tomar la situación a sus manos o mejor dicho a sus escopetas, pero fue detenido por Jonathan quien resolvió las dudas del Padre y obtuvo información del grupo y una invitación del padre a unirse a ellos pero Redt tomo la palabra y dejó ver su punto de vista sobre la religión que las personas seguían y llamándolos débiles, enfureciéndose al escuchar las palabras del Padre quien sabía sobre el estado de su hermano; Redt tomó sus armas y disparó al hombre causante de su furia iniciando la confrontación. El peor enemigo que puedes tener eres tú mismo - La pelea en la iglesia Los temores no existen, son nuestros fantasmas los que nos aterran no nosotros, al fin y al cabo solo somos imágenes, no temas, te protegeré con mi vida…, ¿no es así?, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… -El Redt dorado burlándose- Los disparos de Redt se vieron inefectivos al ser atraídos por el crucifijo del padre, con furia; más tiros se vieron en escena, estos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por el poder sobrenatural que emanaba de aquel padre, con algo de nervios y desesperación, Redt se negaba a aceptar cada muestra del poder del padre; refiriéndose a ellos como “trucos baratos”, en el fondo decía esto para no sentir miedo y poder mantenerse centrado. En un intento de hacer ver que todo el poder del padre era una farsa, Redt se acercó al estanque donde el padre se encontraba flotando y se llevó la sorpresa de un enorme hombre cocodrilo, con furia, el hombre cocodrilo lanzó una mordida que fue evitada sin problemas por Redt. Tras el intento de ataque, Redt retrocedió para recabar información de los enemigos por parte de Jonathan sin mucho éxito al obtener un “hay que matarlos”, una vez más recibidas las claras opciones a cuestión los hombres cocodrilo se abalanzaron una vez más contra Redt, dos de ellos trataban de hipnotizarlo con su canto; pero el casco de Redt sirvió de protección auditiva contra ello y termino con ambos usando disparos de las escopetas directas al hocico, en un momento dos hombres cocodrilos cayeron. Al estar libre el plan cambio, dio un ataque directo al padre; un disparo de escopeta que terminó igual que el primero; esto liberó a unos hombre cocodrilo que estaban retenidos por El padre, atacando por tierra y por agua los hombres cocodrilo se abalanzaron directo a Jonathan y Redt, abriendo sus fauces para partirlos en dos. Disparos directos a los hocicos de las bestias fueron suficiente para derribarlos, ahora sin enemigos ambos se lanzaron directamente al padre, un acalorado combate cuerpo a cuerpo; dos contra uno, asombrosamente el padre adquirió una agilidad y habilidad descomunal, esquivando todos los ataques y contrarrestando con batazos directos a modo de reprimenda por parte del crucifijo, lentamente el combate se volvió más perjudicial, Jonathan lentamente era vencido y colocado de rodillas lo que provocaba la explosión de los recuerdos de Redt; guiado por un trauma, Redt se alejó del padre y comenzó a disparar frenéticamente contra la multitud causando una brutal masacre. El caos se prolongó por más tiempo hasta que fue detenido por la fuerza sobrenatural del padre; sin mucho éxito, Redt era alguien con una fuerza colosal y logró zafarse del control y disparó directo a Jonathan y una pequeña niña. Esta vez fue el último disparo, ahora agotado por combatir contra la fuerza y su mente pidió ayuda a Jonathan para zafarse de aquel trance asesino. Una vez fuera de eso el padre, furioso, decidió llevar la pelea a otro lugar, Jonathan y Redt se encaminaron a seguir al padre a través de la iglesia hasta llegar a un portón de madera. thumb|left|186px|El casco de la prueba que debe pasar Redt El Padre, esta vez más calmado, decidió darle una lección a ambos perseguidores, creó una copia de cada uno, un Redt de casco dorado era el oponente, tronaba su cuello y los dedos de sus manos y finalmente se lanzó contra Redt iniciando una brutal pelea de puñetazos por todo el lugar. La pelea entre los dos Redts seguía de manera brutal, al menos hasta que Jonathan recibió un corte en el cuello; desesperado por la situación al no poder acercarse debido a su oponente, Redt trató de llegar a Jonathan , sin éxito al ser detenido por su contraparte; la preocupación ceso al momento que Jonathan se levantó sin heridas, ahora centrado, Redt continuó su feroz combate con su contraparte. Una vez Jonathan fue herido mortalmente una vez más, la contraparte de Redt comenzaba a cambiar de forma tal y como la de Jonathan mostrando las sombras de su pasado. Una mujer alta con cabello negro, labios de color verde y sombra en los ojos. “Las verdades son mentiras pintadas de carmesí”. Un niño con gorra roja, cabello anaranjado, pecas en el rostro y una pelota en las manos. “Me prometiste vivir”. Un vagabundo viejo con un parche en el ojo. “Deja ya de pensar que puedes remediarlo; Ricardo, deja ya de luchar”. El combate comenzó a prologarse más pero por algún motivo el tiempo no transcurría, los acertijos lanzados por las contrapartes fueron resueltos, ambas personas atrapadas en la paradoja llegaron a la respuesta de aquella prueba “Necesito ayuda”. Las contrapartes de ambos comenzaron a ser llevadas intencionalmente, hacia la pelea del otro, al estar cerca la contraparte de cada uno se abalanzo y los “psicópatas” cambiaron de objetivo dándole un golpe fulminante al enemigo del otro. thumb|"La Novia" Una vez fuera del trance, Redt y Jonathan confrontaron al padre, hasta que Redt estalló ante las palabras de fe del padre y le lanzó disparos de su escopeta; causó que el padre escapara y en el acto llamando a Jonathan.Tras la puerta por la que escapó el padre, apareció un zombi enorme, con vestido de novia, cuchillas incrustadas en muñones en sus brazos, tamaño colosal y figura asquerosa y mórbida, sin muchas salidas, Redt se ofreció a quedarse a combatir al zombi para que Jonathan atrapara al padre, con resignación en su rostro Jonathan siguió al padre y pidiéndole a Redt que no muriera. Tras batallar brutalmente con la mujer enorme; las campanas sonaron y con la partida de estas todos los pobladores partieron, Redt se vió salvado por ese acontecimiento y partió para reencontrarse con Jonathan, encontrándolo momentos más tarde abrazando a una chica desconocida para él. Formando lazos bajo la lluvia-Rumbo al Canario Rosa La presentación con aquella misteriosa chica que termino ser Samantha fue lo que tuvo que ser ante un completo desconocido, con el sentimiento de desplazamiento ante la nueva compañera, Redt se preguntaba si era una buena idea el seguir al lado de su compañero, aunque muy a regañadientes, terminó aceptando. Un camino largo había que recorrer y el clima lluvioso lo complicaba, algo atrasado se encontraba Redt respecto al plan para llegar al destino, saltar los techos no es la actividad donde una persona musculosa y poco ágil como Redt podría sobresalir, dependiendo de la ayuda de sus dos compañeros Redt se las arregló para alcanzar la mitad del camino refugiándose en una estructura junto al grupo. La plática en la estructura terminó volviéndose a como fue el primer día en todo el desastre, aunque en el fondo no lo supiera, Redt termino forjando lo que sería su futura relación con las personas en ese lugar, una vez la lluvia cesó, el grupo partió hacia su destino. Una vez en el punto final, el grupo se decidió a descender y una vez más Redt quedó atrás respecto a sus ágiles compañeros, el plan no era claro y terminó siendo destinado a la imprevisibilidad, el líder se lanzó desde las alturas y Redt se quedó en las alturas para evitar el que su compañera se lanzara, con el tiempo ambos terminaron bajando para encontrarse con Jonathan. Aprovechando todo el bullicio ocasionado por Jonathan y por Bandera Negra todos se escabulleron al estacionamiento aéreo, Redt se ocupó con la ayuda de Samantha de los guardias, con todo listo, Redt tomó el puesto del piloto y partió del lugar. El plan no salió como se esperaba y en poco tiempo el grupo comenzó a ser perseguido por vehículos similares al hurtado, una pelea entre las naves ocasionó el cambio de planes, el estanque de combustible terminó dañado y a Redt no le quedó más remedio que descender para un aterrizaje forzoso en el Canario Rosa, con un grito de “ahora” todos se lanzaron al abismo. La guerra de un hombre, la batalla del Itoshi Una sensación similar a la de morir y volver de la muerte, el dolor y la confusión eran los dueños del momento, al menos hasta el dominio del sonido de los cuerpos retorcerse, el grupo se detuvo antes de actuar para escuchar el plan de Redt y Jonathan, las dudas abundaban en la mentalidad de Samantha pero ante la posición de los miembros varones terminó por ser una decisión unánime, antes de poner pies en polvorosa, Jonathan amarró pedazos de tela roja en los brazos de sus amigos con la intención de hacerlos pasar por miembros, la lechuza entra en el Canario rosa.thumb|"Lo siento, pero eres tan feo que tu rostro me lo pedia a gritos" El bullicio ante las personas inesperadas entrando al recinto era grande, pero la reacción contraria era opuesta, todos se encaminaron a una mesa del fondo para sentarse, todo se desarrolló como debería hasta que un insistente T.O interrumpió el brindis. Redt, furioso por la actitud de T.O, tomó la iniciativa azotando el rostro del primero contra la mesa, una pequeña riña que de haber seguido se iniciaría una batalla campal, un tiro por parte de Duncan bastó para calmar la situación, el grupo terminó aceptando la idea de combatir del lado de Puño de Oro con tal de robar la nave, el Itoshi. Con la única indicación de sobrevivir, Redt junto a Jonathan y Samantha se adentrían a la pelea entre todos los bandos de la ciudad, tras horas de combate en los cielos, el Itoshi perdió cerca de la mitad de sus tripulantes, Redt solo ganó una marca en el parabrisas de su casco como recuerdo. Una vez el Varón del Cuervo invadió el Itoshi, Redt se unió a la batalla campal contra los numerosos cuervos todo bajo la esperanza de sobrevivir un día mas, la pelea parecía inclinarse en favor de Puño de oro, al menos hasta que las armas de fuego pusieron la delantera de parte de los cuervos, la ráfaga era intensa e incluso un tiro en la pierna dejo a Redt fuera de combate hasta la caída del Itoshi, inconsciente y precipitándose hacia el vacío fue salvado junto a sus compañeros por Jonathan. Con todo resuelto Redt se burló de la muerte y del destino y partió de la playa de escombros junto a su grupo con rumbo al horizonte. La lechuza emprende el vuelo "A partir de hoy, nace el grupo de los Tytos; la lechuza emprende el vuelo esta noche" thumb|276px|La lechuza sera nuestro signo, y ella nos indicara nuestro caminoUna escalada de escombros era el siguiente obstáculo en el camino, pero comparado a lo vivido atrás, no se trataba de ningún desafío, al finalmente subir todos se encontraron con los escombros de una casa que serviría como refugio al menos por una noche, tras conseguir madera para encender el fuego protector. Tras una conversación acerca de lo que le pasó a la ciudad, Redt confrontó a Samantha dudando de su posición al saber de su pasado como cuervo, las palabras de sinceridad de Jonathan; ocasionaron que todos se sinceraran y contaran todo lo que ocultaban y tras un pequeño discurso de Jonathan los Tytos se formaron y emprendieron el vuelo finalmente. Escapando de los cuervos, volviendo a un lugar al cual considerar hogar thumb|294px|La nube de contaminacion marcaba lo que seria un nuevo diaLas pautas de lo que sería una hermandad habían sido marcadas, una noche de pseudo descanso fue lo obtenido tras unos días llenos de aventuras, la nube de humo ocasionada por los escombros movió todo ese entorno para desembocar en la inminente partida de aquella hermosa playa, el escape fue respaldado por unas sospechosas fuerzas militares, todos estaban a bordo de aquella carabina con rumbo desconocido. Los días pasaron de manera natural, Redt de modo extraño pasó los días aparentemente durmiendo, los demás pasajeros lentamente comenzaban a morir hasta reducir el número tanto de convoy como de viajeros, tras llegar a la cuenta de cinco días en aquel camino de la muerte, la infección se manifestó en el convoy al punto de ocasionar un accidente que provoco la detención del camino a seguir, todos dentro del convoy fueron eliminados a excepción del grupo de Redt, al momento de detener el auto, los restantes fueron bajados del vehículo dejándolos solos frente a un soldado. En un movimiento de presión, los Tytos eliminaron al novato soldado dejando a todos con la oportunidad de escape, con todo listo, Redt se puso en marcha manejando aquel vehículo que apenas hace un par de minutos estaba en posesión del enemigo. En medio de la carretera, el grupo se cuestionó acerca de a dónde dirigirse; se percataron de la alianza entre el ejército venezolano y el Varón del Cuervo; además de que se dirigían a un campo de concentración para encontrar Flores malditas y desarrollar una cura, con una idea del peligro que presentaba permanecer en Venezuela. Todos; tras un discurso de Jonathan; accedieron a infiltrarse en un aeropuerto del ejército y robar un avión. thumb|left|276px|Ahora el camino que hay que seguir, es el que lleva a casa Recolectar chatarra por el camino ayudaría al plan de infiltrarse como repartidores de piezas, todo estaba listo, solo hacía falta y esconderse hasta recibir la señal, todo marchó bien, y sin muchos problemas, el grupo entró al aeropuerto para poder seguir con el plan, disfrazarse de soldados y explorar la zona parecía ser razonable, pero Redt se negó una vez más a quitarse su casco, por lo que el plan tomo un cambio, gracias a la influencia de Koral, el grupo se hizo de una pequeña fuerza dentro del lugar, con toda la presión encima, Redt fue capaz de despegar una avioneta aprovechando la anulación de todas las naves disponibles debido al pulso electromagnético, con el enemigo atrás, al fin había tiempo para respirar y reír por la incapacidad del destino de matar. Los suburbios, donde nace la leyenda de la lechuza Con todo hecho en el país de Venezuela, el grupo se adentró en los océanos para volver a aquel lugar al que podrían llamar hogar, solo había que mantenerse en el cielo por un día; con las ordenes de Jonathan, Redt no tardó en llevar a la avioneta a la entrada de los suburbios y ante la inesperada huida de Jonathan, a Redt no le quedó más motivo que dejar oculta la avioneta y entrar en los suburbios para encontrar a su líder. Transcurrido el tiempo, Redt llegó a la casa de Jonathan junto al resto del grupo, una vez dentro se dedicó a hacer funcionar las tuberías para poder tomar una ducha, antes de dar inicio a la noche de descanso, todos se reunieron en el salón para conversar sobre los planes a futuro, cómo detener al cuervo y sobre los futuros enemigos, Jonathan tenia impaciencia, al querer conseguir la ventaja fue calmado por duras palabras de liderazgo de Redt, Jonathan se disculpó por su actitud y le obsequió a Redt las prendas de su padre como muestra de aprecio, cuando todo estuvo aclarado, todos tomaron una ducha para retomar un merecido descanso. En medio de la noche unos extraños gritos ocasionaron el despertar de todos en esa casa; una vez todos se encontraron en el pasillo corrieron al lugar de procedencia del ruido, un Jonathan poseído por el modo histeria era la causa. No había razón para dudar, la puerta fue derribada en un santiamén por la fuerza de Redt, la reacción de horror era evidente, la furia de un dormido Jonathan era suficiente para inquietar a cualquier persona, en un último intento, Redt se abalanzó sobre Jonathan para retenerlo, pero la fuerza de aquel demonio era superior, un intento más en vano, no había más que rezar, pero pese a ello, la furia de Jonathan fue finalmente controlada por un abrazo cálido entre los miembros de su familia, el antecedente de esa noche terminó con la promesa de nunca dejar dormir solo a Jonathan. La mañana trajo consigo la promesa de un día tranquilo, la cocina de Redt inicio aquella mañana mientras que los secretos sobre el pasado y la familia de Jonathan como una merienda más, la unión de aquella singular familia se vio reforzada por un nuevo pacto de unión entre los integrantes de la lechuza. Con la verdad dicha acerca del control de los suburbios, el grupo se lanzó al frío exterior para encontrarse con Bandera Negra, la idea era la de formar una alianza, pero por alguna razón, las cosas se salieron de control, terminando con la intervención de El Padre, todo se resumió en una amenaza, con consecuencias de manchar la nieve con la sangre de Bandera Negra. La noche transcurría tranquilamente en la casa de Jonathan, hasta que una explosión en la lejanía alerto a Redt quien despertó a todos a excepción de Jonathan para unirse al confrontamiento que se llevaba a cabo en la cuesto de los suburbios, unos aparentes desconocidos eran los responsables de cumplir la promesa que anteriormente la lechuza mencionó, la batalla recibió un completo giro en las tornas con la introducción de Jonathan y los Tytos en la pelea, todo concluyó con una pelea campal entre los cuatro miembros de la lechuza y algunos miembros de Perro Salvaje, el primer bando se impuso con autoridad pero el líder, Perrow, parecía escapar entre el frío de la noche, Redt junto a Jonathan se lanzó a perseguirlo y ante la inminente huida, Ricardo se quedó a pelear contra numerosos miembros de Perro Salvaje con tal de brindarle una oportunidad a Jonathan de matar a Perrow, sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, un hombre no podría contra tantos, a punto de morir, Redt fue salvado por un apresurado Jonathan, quien renunció a la victoria por la vida de Redt. Con una victoria parcial ambos fueron encontrados por Bandera Negra y llevados a descansar, esa noche terminó con la declaración de un juicio a Jonathan programado para el siguiente día, pero por el momento todos podían descansar y eso era lo que importaba. El día del juicio, la amenaza que se mueve entre el bosque Redt y los Tytos se separaron de su líder durante la mañana para organizar el plan de motín en caso de que el juicio saliera mal y necesitaran un plan de respaldo para salirse de ese aprieto, pero al final todo salió bien y los Tytos se aliaron con Bandera Negra. Los días cursaron su paso natural, la alianza parecía marchar bien y una muralla comenzaba a ser construida alrededor de los suburbios, aunque la tranquilidad parecía aterrar al líder de todo el movimiento, Redt ocupó sus energías junto a las de algunos voluntarios de Bandera Negra, en levantar un muro hecho con automóviles muertos alrededor de los suburbios a manera de defensa ante grandes cantidades de enemigos. Pasado el tiempo más gente se unió al movimiento para levantar una muralla, al menos tanta como para dar origen a un pequeño grupo que aspiraba para unirse a la lechuza, el ejército de blanco, aunque toda esa evolución era algo nuevo, las personas parecían tener el espíritu para pelear y casi terminar con la muralla que sirvió al punto de minimizar el daño de una horda de zombis. Como si de un déjà vu se tratara, las llamas volvieron para atraer la atención de alguien, de nuevo Redt se dedicó a despertar a todos para llevar las armas necesarias para combatir a Perro Salvaje, la diferencia esta vez era el número de elementos de ambas partes, tras dar indicaciones al ejercito blanco y al mismo Jonathan, Redt dio las órdenes para encomendarse al combate y se unió como apoyo, la meta era aniquilar a Perro Salvaje. La batalla terminó y la situación en los suburbios se volvió algo tensa con la muerte de Tadeo además del descubrimiento del Ilsemm, ahora Jonathan y Redt salieron de los suburbios en busca de recursos, nadie sabe qué les traerá su búsqueda en el exterior y lo que les esperará al volver. Visitando la ciudad Insanaty Fue un largo día de viaje, conduciendo un camión, Redt y Jonathan arribaron a la ciudad Insanaty donde esperaban encontrar recursos suficientes para alimentar y mantener a salvo a los residentes de los suburbios, una vez el camión llego a un sitio adecuado, Redt comenzó a establecer un campamento en la zona segura mientras que Jonathan daba una vuelta por los alrededores, al terminar de colocar una tienda de campaña en un sitio adecuado y crear una fogata, Jonathan volvió de su pequeño paseo visiblemente molesto, tras una charla algo accidentada sobre lo acontecido en los días siguientes ambos se retiraron a dormir, Redt visiblemente más consternado respecto al estado emocional de Jonathan. Durante el día siguiente, el dúo realizo preparaciones para comenzar la recolección de recursos de manera eficaz, al marcar en un mapa las zonas de interés, Redt mandó a Jonathan a explorar; debido a que este ya había vivido en la zona, aun preocupado por el estado de Jonathan, Redt le dio un tiempo limite a Jonathan para volver al campamento, cerca del medio día una batalla aérea se desato en los cielos de la ciudad causando un gran escándalo en todo el lugar, los involucrados parecían ser Puño de oro y un Ejército desconocido, cuando el combate finalizó, del cielo cayeron algunos contenedores de los que emergieron una gran cantidad de zombis peculiares, al encontrarse aislado Redt, tuvo que mantener la posición y rápidamente fue emboscado por cerca de cuarenta infectados a los que barrio a costa de la munición que les quedaba para soportar el resto de la semana, justo al terminar, Jonathan llegó al campamento momentos más tarde de lo acacordado; además de llevar a una chica consigo, en el momento de confusión, Redt aisló a Jonathan de la situación para planear por cuenta propia el matar a la chica y su grupo para conseguir sus suministros, de este modo, Redt movió los hilos de la situación y logró que Jayden los llevara a su refugio, manteniéndose alerta el dúo se mantuvo alerta mientras se adentraban en el sitio, que desde el exterior parecía perfecto para una emboscada. Redt se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando al llegar finalmente al refugio del grupo de Jayden, no hubo ningún ataque sorpresa o emboscada repentina, lo único que encontraron fue a un montón de sobrevivientes débiles y necesitados liderados por un viejo conocido de Jonathan, incluso Redt logro presenciar el emocional reencuentro de Jonathan con quien aparentemente era una vieja amiga de él, además de hundirse totalmente en confusión cuando aparentemente escucho que Jayden y Jonathan eran hermanos, sin embargo a pesar de todo esto Redt nunca dejo de estar alerta, se mantuvo a distancia de todos dejando que Jonathan se encargara de los asuntos diplomáticos, mientras el simplemente se mantenía en una posición reservada, listo para actuar si era necesario. Después de que Jonathan hubiera tenido una pequeña charla con el líder del grupo, el dúo se vio en la necesidad de dormir en el lugar en donde todos los demás sobrevivientes se refugiaban, lo cual no le sentó bien a Redt, quien después de dormir toda la noche recargado en una pared se había despertado con dolor de espalda, por lo cual ahora estaba de mal humor, aun así Redt no dejo ir la oportunidad de poder analizar más de cerca a los supervivientes que conformaban este grupo durante el desayuno en la mañana, los miro fijamente a todos y al igual que Jonathan comenzó determinar quién podría ser alguien útil, o por el contrario un estorbo o incluso una inminente amenaza para el y su compañero, sin embargo, después de que Leopad les informara a todos de que Jonathan no se podría llevar a todos con él, si no solo a los más aptos y útiles para su grupo, el caos y revuelta comenzaron, todos amenazaban e intentaban intimidar a su compañero, muchas veces insultándolo y declarando que lo matarían, Redt estuvo a punto de actuar cuando uno de estos parecía estar listo para enfrentar a Jonathan, sin embargo Jayden actuó mucho más rápido golpeando a aquel sujeto en el estómago con un poderoso golpe contundente, dejando sorprendido tanto a Redt como a Jonathan. Relaciones Jonathan Jonathan y Redt no iniciaron precisamente con el pie derecho, un dudoso Jonathan debido al dolor de perder a su familia dudaba de todo el mundo, lo que ocasionó la indiferencia hacia Redt, sólo un día y muchas peleas bastaron para que ambos formaran un vínculo de amistad, las pruebas de lealtad de ambos camufladas de indiferencia más que obvia formo el lazo, Redt trata a Jonathan como a un hermano menor, guiándolo en lo que él considera “lecciones de la vida”, incluso le presta atención a su salud emocional, ya sea tratando de mantenerlo alegre con sus bromas o consintiéndolo un poco con cosas banales, Redt ha demostrado la lealtad hacia su líder de muchas maneras, incluso en su pelea contra la jauría, Redt estaba dispuesto a dar la vida para que Jonathan acabara con Perrow. Samantha Al igual que con Jonathan, Redt no compaginó con Samantha en el primer momento de conocerse, al tener actitudes tan distantes, ambos se repelieron de cierta forma, con el paso del tiempo, Samantha dejó de verse tan molesta por las bromas de Redt, puede que en el fondo ya no se irritara o les encontrara su gracia, Redt se mostró molesto al averiguar el pasado de Samantha; pero al final no le dio tanta importancia y cedió a los deseos de su líder de no prestarle atención a esos detalles, al ser los mayores del grupo, tienden a pelear mucho pero en el fondo ambos se respetan. Selene La relación entre ambos no está del todo clara, en ocasiones ambos se ven de manera amistosa y en otras se ve un enojo y repudio por parte de Selene hacia las bromas de Redt, más que nada hacia las que insinúan alguna “novia” de Jonathan, Redt trata a Selene al igual que lo hace con Jonathan, como un hermano menor. Tadeo La relación entre ambos era tensa debido a las diferencias acerca de la espiritualidad, pero una vez se aclara la relación de Tadeo con Jonathan, Redt actúa mucho más amistoso tratando de averiguar acerca del padre de Jonathan y encontrando liderazgo en el Padre. Susan Debido a la personalidad sumamente similar de ambos, se llevan bastante bien, como una relación de amigos que se insultan, Redt la llama de manera amigable “Pendeja”. Jayden En el momento en el que Redt conoció a Jayden, reacciono de la manera en la que cualquier otro sobreviviente escaso de recursos lo hubiera hecho, desconfiando totalmente de ella y sus posibles intenciones, aumentando al ser invitados al refugio de la joven para guarecerse, solo cambiando de idea al ver como Jonathan mantenía relación con algunos de los miembros del grupo de Jayden, por lo que momentáneamente colabora con ellos aun manteniéndose neutral y siempre estando dispuesto a tomar la situación a su manera como cuando parecía que el grupo se revelaba contra Jonathan. Habilidades * Fuerza y resistencia sobre la media: La complexión de Redt le brinda una ventaja en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, al ser alguien “grande” y musculoso. Su fuerza y capacidad de resistir daño es algo de temer. * Maestría con escopetas: Sin dudar, de las armas favoritas de Redt, al optar por estas armas en espacios cerrados Redt se vuelve en alguien sumamente peligroso de batir en un duelo como quedó demostrado cuando peleo en la iglesia de Bandera Negra. * Furia: No se sabe exactamente qué es o cómo funciona, pero cuando Redt ve a alguien preciado para él sufriendo o en un peligro enorme, entra en un estado de trance donde la paranoia le impide distinguir de aliados y enemigos, en este estado, la voluntad y fuerza de Redt puede llegar a tal punto de dañarse a sí mismo. Una vez el efecto pasa, Redt termina sumamente agotado y sin recordar del todo lo que pasó. * Boxeo: Durante la pelea que Jonathan y Redt libraron contra sus clones malvados en el Capítulo 12.2, Redt demostró tener dominio del arte marcial conocido como Box, y por lo que Jonathan llega a mencionar en ese mismo capítulo, Redt tiene una gran habilidad y destreza al momento de boxear. *'Maestría mecánica:' Redt cuenta con conocimientos en vehículos sumamente vastos. Es capaz de manejar con relativa fluidez vehículos con un alto rango de dificultad, muestra de sus capacidades es que en una ocasión le robo una motocicleta al Varón del cuervo sin necesidad de llaves o herramienta alguna. Mad4.JPG|Escopetas de mano de Redt descarga.jpg|Escopetas De Mano de Redt Curiosidades thumb|279px * El casco que ahora tiene, se lo quitó al Chico del Casco cuando lo asesinó de un escopetazo en el estomago. * Puede llegar a tener un hermano, como se mencionó en el Capítulo 12. * Jonathan dijo que sólo lo iba a utilizar para escapar y luego lo iba dejar tirado por ahí, pero le tomó aprecio y ahora es parte de su grupo. * Estuvo a punto de morir a causa de Perrow, pero jonathan lo salvó. * Tiene un símbolo en la frente de su casco como prueba de que es miembro de los Tytos. * En el Capítulo 15 se revela que conoció al sicario de Hora de Aventura "Sofocante". * En el Capítulo 12 se ve en la esquina inferior derecha en el minuto 1:04:56. * Según Stroop, si tuviera que ponerle voz a Redt, sería una parecida a la del antihéroe: Deadpool, o a la del personaje del videojuego Gears of War: Clayton Carmain. * Redt fue el creador de uno de los personajes más recordados dentro de la comunidad de la serie: el señor pastelillo. * Redt tiene buenas habilidades para la cocina, pues ya se ha mencionado muchas veces en los diarios que él es quien cocinaba para su grupo cuando se encontraban en los suburbios. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:El Diario de Jonathan Categoría:Los Tytos